Crossbow
Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the 16 year-old adopted daughter of Huntress (AKA: Helena Bertinelli). Crossbow was adopted because her father left her when she was 3 for no reason. It later turned out that her father was a villain named Deathbow who killed Crossbow's mother which resulted them to become arch-enemies. Huntress is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. She became an honorary Titan when her father, Deathbow, had made a series of killings which the Teen Titans were trying to solve. Robin knew who to recruit to help them, Crossbow. He had known her because Batman (his mentor) had gone on a mission with Huntress once and he knew Crossbow when she stayed at the Batcave while Batman and Huntress where tracking down a villain. In the end she found out that Deathbow was her father and she defeated him, even though they were related. For that she was given a Titans Communicator and made an honorary Titan. Personality and Appearance Crossbow is a serious and determined leader although she can relax and have some fun every once and a while. The only reason she is serious is because she gets too determined about doing things. She likes to be in charge and if anyone bosses her around she soon sets them in their place, apart Rush. She can let this and being over-confident get in her sometimes. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. This has been used against her in a prank by Rush where she replaced every single food item with meat. Her outfit is a lot like her mothers but pink. Abilities Crossbow is very precise and has sharp eyes. She is excellent in fighting with or without a crossbow. She was trained by her mother Huntress. She also has excellent leadership skills which comes in handy leading a team where two of the members are Rush and Wildfire. Team Crossbow is part of Titans Earth, an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They are all honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead without thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans E. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen Titans track down Overload and saved Cyborg's life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the niece of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Eklypse which she calls 'Sunshine' (made up by Wildfire, see below). This is ironic for two reasons. Her best friend with-in Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and organised. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most and hates the one: Sunshine. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. Trivia * I got the real name for Crossbow by combining the first and last Huntress's names together Paula Brooks and Helena Bertinelli. (A creation of Jono46)Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes